replaced
by Sukichan111
Summary: no matter how much i tried to put the thought out of my head i'd been replaced by that girl...by haruhi...that cold truth hit me hard and fast. "MINOR HIKAHARU"
1. The cold truth

_I stared out at the rain from the window ceil I was sitting on._

_The mansion was dark and felt empty._

_Hikaru had gone to be with Haruhi._

_He'd left me all alone here….the maids had gone home for the night and mom and dad were on business._

_I was truly alone._

_I pulled my knees up to my chest as the thunder cracked and I wrapped my arms around myself._

_I could hear the noises and creeks of doors and the whips of tree branches against the windows._

_The noises all scared me._

_I'd been replaced….I never wanted to believe it….but I had been replaced by her….by Haruhi._

_By that girl._

_Hikaru would be home in about ten minutes so I got up and unsteadily walked down the dark scary hall way._

_I walked into the bathroom and with shaking fingers turned on the light._

_I stared into the mirror._

_My eyes were red from crying and my hair was a mess._

_I started to clean myself up and re-do my hair._

_No point in depressing Hikaru when he gets back._

_I checked myself in the mirror then looked down at my clothes._

_I was wearing a gray T-shirt and a pair of blue sweats._

_I nodded, good enough it's like midnight._

_I heard the large front door open and slam shut._

_I walked down the steps and into the kitchen._

_With all I had left in my hollow shell of a body I allowed a fake smile to grace my lips, although I knew my eyes bared no feeling in them "hello Hikaru"_

_He looked up and me and flashed me a brilliant smile…he's beautiful._

_It would be a lie to say when I look at Hikaru I see myself._

_"Hey Kao" he rustled my hair with his hand._

_No Hikaru is my opposite really._

_His eyes are more alert and hide no emotion…emotion pours out of his eyes._

_Whereas I hide everything….all of what I feel I keep hidden away._

_I allow myself to fake another smile and I fake a laugh._

_My hands clenched into fists but I paid it no mind "how was your night"_

_"Awesome" he smiled "we went to the movies and had so much fun "I finally kissed her kaoru" he was ecstatic._

_My heart kicked several times against my chest._

_That was all that reminded me I wasn't completely hollow._

_I felt my fingernails digging into my palms…..replaced._

_"I'm tiered" I somewhat yelped as I ran back up the steps._

_He didn't follow right away._

_I sat down on my bed and sobbed uncontrollably into my hands._

_I felt my heart kicking against my chest as if it were about to come right out._

_ A Cold loneliness fell over me._

_I could hear his voice and feel his touch but when I opened my eyes I knew I was awake and that I was alone._

_The door creaked as it opened and thunder cracked._

_Hikaru sat down next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder._

_"Kaoru" he whispered._

_I moved so his hand fell from my shoulder._

_"Go away" I sobbed._

_He looked at me with guilt in his golden eyes "I'm sorry" _

_"Hikaru go" I sobbed more and more._

_I felt so empty like my soul had been eaten away by his words._

_"I know how you feel about me" he whispered softly._

_My eyes grew wide and I froze and the cold loneliness turned to complete isolation._

_"Kaoru were brothers, it's taboo, its wrong" his tone wasn't exactly harsh but his face was._

_I hadn't moved._

_I felt so cut off._

_Like I couldn't breathe._

_It hurt….it hurt a lot….this immense pain filled my empty shell of a body and I just sat there._

_"I love Haruhi" he whispered._

_I felt those words go through my heart like a knife._

_I needed Hikaru like I needed to breathe but I needed that sentence like a hole in the head._

_"Hikaru" I found my voice._

_He gripped my shoulder and turned me toward him._

_"I love you, of course, you're my little brother" his eyes bared an apology that wouldn't leave his mouth._

_He placed a kiss on my forehead "get some sleep"_

_I lay down and stared at the wall._

_I felt Hikaru climb into our bed and he scooted in close to me._

_"Am I still allowed to hold you" he whispered._

_Despite his occasional coldness Hikaru was a hugger at night._

_My answer was barely a whisper "do as you please"_

_His warm arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close so my head rested under his chin._

_I'm not sure how long it took me to fall asleep that night or if I even fell asleep at all._

_I just laid there and listened to Hikaru's heart beat as he breathed in and I breathed out._

_The pain in my chest was all that reminded me that I was still alive._

_I didn't feel alive._

_I felt tortured…like I'd been beaten then left for dead._


	2. the note

_I was awake before my twin this morning._

_I let Hikaru sleep while I slowly dressed for school._

_I dressed slowly because the faster we got to school the faster I'd have to see Haruhi._

_I heard footsteps behind me._

_I turned and saw Hikaru already dressed._

_Unlike me he was in a hurry to be rid of me and see her._

_I turned and finished fiddling with my tie before giving up on it._

_Hikaru grasped my shoulder and turned me so I faced him._

_"You still can't tie your tie" h chuckled doing it for me._

_I climbed into the limo next to him._

_He was checking his hair in his reflection in the window._

_I couldn't help but laugh a bit._

_The laughing made my throat hurt._

_I hadn't laughed in a few months now…not since Hikaru started dating Haruhi._

_When the limo came to a stop I was out before he could blink._

_He walked along side me for a moment,_

_I turned and saw a few fan girls._

_This was the worst part of my day._

_Hikaru tilted my head up and smirked as he stared into my eyes._

_"Should we tell them about how you had trouble sleeping last night….and how I helped you get to sleep, Kaoru" he purred._

_My whole body trembled whenever he put on his act….it made me feel like the center of his world again._

_Or it used to make me feel that way._

_Now it only hurts…..because I know now….I'm not the center of his world._

_"N-No Hikaru" I muttered pulling away and turning my back to him and the girls._

_They all gasped._

_Hikaru put a hand on my shoulder "Kaoru" he whispered._

_I turned to him and screamed "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME" _

_His eyes were wide and he almost looked hurt._

_I took off and ran to the boy's bathroom._

_I knew it was only a matter of time before I screamed at him during the act._

_I stared at myself in the mirror._

_"I better quit the host club" I muttered._

_A heard a gasp like someone was about to have a heart attack._

_I turned._

_I saw Tamaki and Kyouya standing side by side._

_"Why is it you wish to quit the host club" Kyouya walked closer to me._

_"I went off on Hikaru earlier this morning" I sighed._

_Tamaki jumped and turned blue in the face "WHAT" he yelled dropping down to his emo corner._

_"Stay today until me can find a replacement" Kyouya muttered._

_"Fine" I growled walking out._

_I could hear Kyouya trying to coax Tamaki out of his corner._

_I walked toward my class room._

_On the way I slammed into someone._

_I stared down at the ground._

_"Haruhi" I whispered._

_"Sorry Kaoru" she smiled up at me._

_Half of me wanted to kick her._

_I held my hand out and she took it._

_I pulled her to her feet "be more careful" I faked a smile and rustled her hair._

_She laughed and walked off toward Hikaru who had been watching from the other end of the hall._

_I sat bored in class as Hikaru and Haruhi passed a piece of paper back and forth._

_It was kind of killing me._

_Mainly because every time Hikaru wrote something he eyed me and made sure I wasn't looking._

_I really wanted that little piece of paper._

_When the bell rang Hikaru being Hikaru aimed the note for the trash can and missed._

_He didn't notice it so he and Haruhi walked out together leaving the note on the floor._

_I walked over to it once they were gone._

_Should I really do this?_

_It's not right?_

_Then again it's not right to leave your twin behind either._

_And it's not right to love your brother like I do._

_I'm a whole mess of not right's, this makes no difference._

I unfolded the note and started to read it.

**_Kaoru can be so stupid_**

_How so?_

**_He's in love with me._**

_That's sick lol_

**_I know right, as if I'd ever love anyone other then you._**

_Yeah forget Kaoru._

**_Yeah forget Kaoru._**

**_*kiss*_**

_Back at ya._

My whole body trembled….he's just gonna forget me.

I walked slowly down to the host club.

'Kyouya I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore" I whispered as I walked in.

"Its fine Haruhi is your replacement" he smiled and pointed.

Hikaru was looking into her eyes the way he used to look into mine.

Haruhi was latched onto him as she looked up at him.

The girls were still awe struck.

She really had replaced me.

I turned and ran out.

I grabbed my cell phone from my locker and called the house.

"Hello Kaoru" a maid picked up.

"I don't feel so good right now" my voice shook as I held back tears.

"I'll send a limo to pick you and Hikaru up then" she whispered.

"No not Hikaru just me" I forced back my tears.

A gasp escaped her throat…"you and master Hikaru are having an argument"

"No…it's not important" I started crying.

Once in the limo I curled up on the seat and sobbed.

When the limo came to a stop I tried to stop crying and I wiped my face off with my sleeve.

I walked inside.

My mom dropped her phone and threw her arms around me "kaoru what is it" she whispered.

"H-Hikaru replaced m-me" I sobbed into her shirt.

She held me close "sh"…"sh"

"he's leaving me when he sees her now, and she's the other half of the brotherly love act" I sobbed and it made my head hurt.

She did all she could do and she held me close.

I pulled away and kissed her cheek.

Then I ran up the steps to take a shower.

I hoped when I got done Hikaru wouldn't be able to see that I'd been crying.

I could hear the rain when I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked down the hall toward my room.

I could hear something.

I guessed Hikaru was home now.

The door was cracked.

I grasped the handle and looked inside.

A gasp escaped my lips and I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of me.

All I could hear was my heart beat loud and throbbing in my ears.

The air felt like it was enclosing around me…I couldn't breathe.

Hikaru was kissing a shirtless Haruhi as she fondled with his pants button until it came undone.

I felt my consciousness slipping away.

I fell to the floor and my world went black.


	3. left alone in the dark

When I woke up it was dark and my head hurt.

I looked around.

I was still on the hall way floor.

I looked at the window.

It was dark now.

I'd been left here.

I stood on shaking legs and walked toward the door again.

I looked inside the room again.

Hikaru was fast asleep with Haruhi in his arms.

That was my bed….my room…and my brother.

She'd taken all of them.

I looked down and realized my towel was still all that covered me.

I walked inside quietly.

All I did was grab a pair of orange boxers and a gray T-shirt.

Then I walked down the hall and into the guest room.

I got dressed and climbed into the large bed.

It felt cold and lonely.

I was used to sleeping with Hikaru…I'd have nightmares tonight….I knew that.

When I got up the next morning I thanked god it was Saturday.

Without brothering to change into jeans and a nice shirt I walked down stairs in my boxers and T-shirt..

I jumped when I saw Haruhi at the breakfast table in Hikaru's lap.

I ignored it with all I could and walked past them like I didn't even notice them.

The way they didn't notice me on the floor last night.

I sat down on the couch and tried to think of happier things.

I felt the couch cushion shift a bit.

I turned my head.

"Hikaru what do you want" I muttered.

"to know why you were watching me through a crack in the door last night" he hissed.

So he did see me fall over.

"I wasn't watching you, you idiot. I was going to get dressed but you were doing the exact opposite of that" I hissed.

"Kaoru-"I cut him off.

"You say me fall to the floor and you did nothing about it" I cried…."you left me there all night. Then when I woke up she was in my bed" my voice was pretty loud.

"Kaoru it was storming and I couldn't just leave her….she was scared'

"But it was fine by you to leave your own brother unconscious in the hall all night long" I yelled.

"Kaoru it's not like that" he whispered.

"Oh really who's idea was it to have her replace me in the host club" I raised an eyebrow.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at his feet.

"I thought so" I hissed "forget Kaoru" I muttered to him…"then forget Hikaru"

His eyes grew wide "you read that note" he gasped.

"Hell yeah I read it" I walked back up to the guest room.

Haruhi was getting changed in my old room.

I could hear her in there.

I heard the door open and she knocked on my door.

"go" I growled.

She walked in anyway.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue hoodie.

"Kaoru listen to me" she smiled sitting down next to me.

I stared at her to tell her she had a small portion of my attention.

"Hikaru still cares about you" she whispered softly placing a hand on the side of my face.

I glared at her "yeah fucking right you little whore" I growled "I read your little note" I grasped her wrist and held it to her leg.

"I wouldn't screw with me" I hissed as I left the room.


	4. He's thinking of leaving her?

When I got back to the living room Haruhi was crying to Hikaru that I'd attacked her.

I could truly see in Hikaru's golden eyes that he didn't believe I'd actually hurt her.

Cussed her out maybe but not hurt her.

I walked up to my used to be bedroom and started to pull on a pair of jeans when the door opened.

Hikaru walked in.

I looked around "where is she" I growled.

"She went home, it's you I wanna talk to" he smiled sitting down on the bed.

I finished pulling on my jeans and yanked on a white elbow length shirt that was a little tight on my torso.

I took a seat at the other end of the bed.

He wasn't having that for someone reason.

Hikaru gripped my wrist and practically dragged me into his lap.

I struggled "no Kaoru" he purred at my ear "please" he pleaded "let me hold you"

I settled for a moment "w-why" I whispered now that I was more clam.

He knew what he could do to me even now when I wished I could hate him….he knew the effect he had on me.

He liked using it against me to.

"why is it you love me" he blushed deeply when he spoke.

A whimper escaped my lips "w-we've been through s-s-so much and well um….I started to like being with you…just hearing your laugh…m-made me happy and…my thoughts and d-dreams just started to consist of you….

I didn't care that you were my brother Hikaru" I stammered.

He smiled softly "Its taboo"

"I had it in me to go against a stupid rule and fall in love with you" I stared into his honey colored orbs.

He nodded "I see"

He kissed my forehead and settled me down next to him.

"I'll be right back" he winked at me as he opened the door "don't go anywhere" then he was gone shutting the door behind him.

I stared at his open book bag.

I saw a little piece of paper folded neatly sticking out of his social studies book.

I felt the urge to read it.

I wound up giving in to my urge and unfolded it.

It read…

**_Haruhi I don't think its gonna work anymore…_**

**_I see the hurt expression on Kaoru's face…_**

**_Every day, I hear him cry…._**

**_Now I think about it…_**

**_I'm not sure if a silly taboo matters to me anymore…_**

**_Hikaru_**

I stared in shock.

He's thinking of leaving her.

I quickly re- placed the paper where it was when I found it.

The door opened.

"You look shocked" Hikaru sat down next to me.

"N-nothings right….not now" I whispered clenching my fists as the rested against my knees.

"Kaoru" he whispered.

"she's in the picture and now nothings right" I cried running out.


	5. the truth

I sat down on the bed in the guest room.

Hikaru walked in cell phone in hand.

I wiped my tears away and looked up at him as he sat down next to me.

"I wanna show you something" he sighed opening the phone.

I stared at the background picture.

It showed me and Hikaru….sitting in the grass out behind our house.

We were in front of a big tree and I was in Hikaru's lap with my arms hooked around his neck and his around my waist.

He was laughing and soaked from being hit the the sprinkler on his way out.

We were about 14 then….it was about a year ago.

I covered my mouth with my hands.

"You still…have that" I gasped.

"I always keep it with me" he smiled softly at me.

"I could never replace you….not with some girl…Kaoru you're my twin"

"What about that note…you said to forget me" my voice shook just remembering it.

Hikaru sighed "I didn't think you'd read that…she'd been complaining about you all week and I wanted to get her off my back…not like I actually meant it: he explained.

I nodded "you said my feelings were wrong" I muttered fiddling with my fingers.

"I don't know Kaoru it just doesn't seem….natural is all" I could see the life leave his eyes when he spoke.

"You don't mean that" I whispered.

"I do to" his words were hesitant and slow.

I shook my head "why are you so scared to say you love me to" I raised my voice higher then I meant to.

"Because Kaoru" he hissed.

"Hikaru can you or will you cross the line and fall in love with me" I whispered.

He shook his head "No Kaoru, I'm afraid I can't"

My whole body trembled again and the tears bubbled up to my eyes.

He placed a hand on my cheek "I can't fall for you because I'm already in love with you Kaoru"

He smiled softly.

My eyes widened "why didn't you just tell me, you knew how I felt…you watched me cry myself to sleep for months" I hissed.

"Because I knew later in life people would try to hurt you over a relationship with me.

I didn't want you hurt anymore then you had to" he explained.

"What about what I saw before passing out last night" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened…my pants never came off I didn't let her see me" he nodded.

"I saw you pass out and left her where she laid.

I checked your pulse and when I knew you were still breathing I left you in the hall…

I needed you to feel like I didn't care….i needed you to hate me…so you'd stop loving me" his words were soft and clearly spoken.

I stared into his eyes "I understand you were just protecting me"

He pulled me into a warm embrace "don't I always look out for my little brother" he kissed the top of my head.

**_Well_**

**_It's still not over yet_**

**_More chapters are coming_**

**_Hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far_**


	6. threat

There was a loud knock at the door.

I jumped sand Hikaru held me close and kept me clam.

"Sh…it's okay" he hushed me.

"Hikaru Hitachiin if you don't open this right now so help me god" I recognized Haruhi's frustrated voice.

Hikaru kissed my cheek "I broke up with her" he explained.

He opened the door and she stormed in "listen to me Hitachiin" she hissed at him.

I just sat on the bed staring.

"I can't believe your leaving me for your twin brother" she screeched.

Hikaru grasped my hand in his.

"its okay" he reminded me.

"Haruhi that's enough" Hikaru muttered.

"No, that kid" she pointed at me "he took you from me" she yelled.

My eyes narrowed at her…no she had it wrong she took him from me and I took him back.

"You're so dead" she hissed at me "take a good look at him Hikaru cause he's about to leave your side" she laughed as she stormed out.

I looked up at my brother "Hikaru" I whispered.

He pulled me close "Kaoru ill protect you" he swore.

"I'm not scared of her" I sighed.

"what are you scared of" he whispered.

"Tamaki, if she's serious he's got the money to do as she asks and believe me he'll do it" I whispered.

He smiled "ill protect you from him too"

"I don't know Hikaru" my eyes.

A smirk graced his pale lips "then let me assure you" he pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed him back and blushed when a slight moan escaped my lips.

He pulled away and chuckled softly.

I blushed and mumbled senseless crap about him being a jerk.

"Let's get some sleep" he smiled softly.

"It's like noon" I raised an eye brow at him.

"Yeah I just want to curl up in bed and hold you close and I don't wanna wait that long" he shrugged.

I grabbed his hand "never said I had any problem with it" I smiled up at him.

I finally got to go to sleep in his arms again.

It was the most I'd slept in months.

Everything was so warm….sure my stomach turned a bit…but it was the good kind of turning.

I'd always been that way around Hikaru.

Here…in his arms…I'd almost completely forgotten…Haruhi's threat.


	7. a calm day at the library

I woke up and huddled out of Hikaru's arms the next day around nine-O-clock am.

I walked slowly down the steps after pulling on a black boy-tank top and a baggy blue shirt over it. I finished getting dressed after I pulled on my orange knee length shorts.

I smiled and walked out the door.

It was nice out and I felt like going to the library….I did that a lot.

I climbed into the limo and muttered where I wanted to go to the driver.

I leaned my head against the glass of the window.

"Should I be worried" I whispered to myself "about Haruhi's threat".

We pulled into the parking lot.

The whole place looked pretty empty.

That made me a little worried.

I walked inside.

It all looked normal.

Except no one was here.

I walked around the countless shelves and up and down the many isles.

It all looked the same mainly.

I heard a loud scream.

I ran toward the back of the large library.

A young dark haired woman was down on her knees crying.

I got down on my knees next to her "are you okay miss" I whispered.

"I was attacked I ran here for help but there was no one around" she sobbed.

I nodded "are you hurt" I was cut off when a large hand clamped down over my mouth.

The woman stood and Haruhi and Tamaki walked out from behind a book shelf.

"well played" Haruhi clapped as she handed the woman money that I guessed Tamaki gave her.

The woman laughed and a smile graced her lips "No problem" then she was gone.

"Tono you're not like this" I whispered.

His eyes bared a slight sign of regret in them "your no one to tell me how I am Kaoru"

Haruhi took his hand and kissed his cheek.

That same hand clamped down over my mouth once more.

From what I could see they were just a bunch of…..my eyes grew wide….host members.

Tamaki is their supposed king…they do as he says….even sweet little honey sat in front of me with an evil grin on his pale face and a rope in his hands.

I threw my foot backwards and wound up kicking Mori between the legs.

He let me go and I took off toward my house…my limo was gone…crap.


	8. safe in my twins arms

They were behind me all of them.

I ran as fast as I could up to my front door.

Hikaru opened it and pulled me inside slamming it behind me and locking it.

I curled up on the couch and sobbed.

Hikaru picked up the phone and put the maids and security guards on alert.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap and hushed me as he softly stroked my hair.

"Kaoru sh…sh…sh" he whispered softly.

I calmed down and pulled him close.

He kissed my lips then walked me up to the bedroom.

"Don't go anywhere without me okay" he whispered kissing me goodnight.

"I'll be up in just two minutes….i wanna get you some hot tea" he winked as he left the room.

I pulled the covered up to my chin and turned over on my side.

I closed my eyes and I heard the door open.

Hikaru covered my eyes and climbed into bed.

"H-Hikaru" I whispered as I felt him peel my clothes away from my body.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his warm bare skin against my back.

"You seemed cold" he smiled at my ear.

I trembled a bit…I wasn't used to this.

It wasn't long before his warmth put me right to sleep.

I woke up alone the next morning.

I stood and pulled on a pair of boxers, some jeans, and a white boy tank top, and a black hoodie.

I walked down the steps.

"Hikaru" I called out.

He looked up from a book he was reading and smiled.

I sat down next to him "wow" I laughed.

"What" he gave me a weird look.

'Your reading" I laughed a bit more.

"Get real….it's a picture book from when we were little….just pictures of me and you" he explained.

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked through the book with him.

I looked up…"I'm gonna go grab my shoes from our room…that way we can go for a walk" I smiled softly.

He nodded.

I walked up to our room and opened the door.

I walked inside and looked all over….that was just me being paranoid.

I walked over to my bed and slid my hands underneath it.

I reached around until I grabbed my shoe.

I heard a loud crash and I slid the rest of the way under my bed.

I saw Haruhi and Tamaki along with Mori; they were walking around the room looking for me.

"How'd they get past the guards and Hikaru" I whispered to myself.


	9. at least Hikaru is safe

My eyes shook with tears when the door opened.

Hikaru walked in with a ticked expression on his beautiful face.

"We know he's in this room Hikaru" Tamaki hissed.

"Kaoru stay hidden" Hikaru yelled.

Tamaki snapped his fingers and Mori pulled Hikaru's hands behind his back with one hand and held a knife to his throat with the other.

"Stay hidden Kaoru" Hikaru yelled.

"We'll kill him you little sissy boy" Haruhi yelled.

"Kaoru-"Hikaru was cut off when Tamaki put a gag in his mouth.

When Mori pushed the tip of the knife into Hikaru's skin just enough to make a small drop of blood fall to his shirt.

Hikaru hissed a bit in response.

"We will kill him you little uke" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi took the knife from Mori and positioned it at Hikaru's heart.

My brother didn't fight he just closed his eyes.

I saw the look in Haruhi's brown eyes, she was gonna hurt him.

"STOP" I screamed.

Hikaru's eyes snapped open.

Haruhi dropped the knife and looked to the bed I was still under.

Tamaki reached under and gripped my arm.

I yelped a bit as he dragged me out from under my hiding spot.

Hikaru's eyes grew softer and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'll go with you just…d-don't hurt him" I whispered.

Haruhi nodded "say your goodbyes" she smirked.

Mori freed Hikaru from the gag.

"Don't let Hikaru go just yet…Kaoru can't fight but he can" she muttered.

I walked over to my brother "I love you" I whispered.

"Kaoru no" Hikaru cried "don't let them just-"I slammed my lips down on to his and slammed my eyes shut.

Haruhi gripped a handful of my red hair and yanked me away from my lover.

Before my world went black I remember seeing Mori raise his fist.

I woke up chained to a wall in a tiny dark closet.

I thought it was a closet I'm pretty sure it's too small to be anything else.

"At least Hikaru's safe" I whispered softly.


	10. whats the prize in your little game

I looked around the dark closet and pulled my knees up to his chest and hugged them close.

I had cuffs around my ankles and wrists….all 4 of the cuffs had chains leading to the wall behind me.

The feeling of isolation fell over me.

I hated being alone…it scares me.

I sat there and kept telling myself everything was fine because my lover was okay.

I looked to the ceiling "thank you for letting me love him" I whispered.

The door opened.

Haruhi walked in "alright I wasn't sure how to kill you at first" she muttered "Now I know" she gripped my arm and pulled my face close to hers.

"Why are you doing this" I whispered "Is it some kind of game in your eyes" I whispered staring into her eyes.

"The point is I'll win if I kill you" she hissed.

"What's the prize" I cried out "he'd never love you if you killed me"

"I'll feel better" she unlocked my chains.

Mori walked in and hiked me over his shoulder.

I looked around.

We were in the woods and what I was in a moment ago was an old broke down shack.

I stared at the large log that was stood up vertically in the middle of mounds of sticks and hey.

Tamaki had a match and a container of gasoline in either hand.

I looked down and realized I was wearing a torn white knee-length T-shirt.

I knew it would do no good to run.

I could never get away from Mori and even if I could…I have no idea where I am right now.

Haruhi slammed me against the log and Mori tied me to it.

"Burn in hell you little brat" Haruhi poured the gasoline all over the hey and sticks.

My consciousness was leaving me fast.

Something hard hit my stomach and I lost consciousness.

I closed my eyes and Tamaki lit the match.

He tossed it into the hey and sticks that surrounded me and the fire started to spread.

I saw Haruhi break out laughing.

Tamaki put an arm around her and laughed to.

Mori simply turned his back to all of it.

I could feel the heat on my skin and the fire grew higher.

I let out a cry of pain as I felt it burn my skin.

I could smell the smoke and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.


	11. could be fun, my love

I sat up in complete darkness.

I could see a bright light that seemed so far away from me.

"Hikaru" I called and my echo returned my call.

"Any one" again only my echo returned my call.

I looked to the light.

"Kaoru" it was girl in the light.

She had long golden blond hair and blue eyes.

She looked like some kind of angel.

She was beautiful…but in my eyes Hikaru was more beautiful.

She had her pale hand out reached for mine.

"It's time" she whispered.

I looked around and saw all these windows of my memories.

The girl's face grew sad "what a sin" she gasped "loving your twin"

My eyes grew wide.

Suddenly her hair turned from beautiful blond to jet black and her dress from a flowing white to a red that clung to her body.

As if made of the glass whatever was holding me up shattered and I was falling.

I could feel the flames over taking me.

"NO" I cried "HIKARU"

"Kaoru….Kaoru" I heard the voice of my twin.

"Hikaru" I whispered.

"Come back to me Kaoru" he begged.

I looked up it was like he was pulling me back.

"KAORU PLEASE I LOVE YOU MORE THEN LIFE ITS SELF"

My eyes grew wide and then I was in Hikaru's lap.

I looked around.

Haruhi and Mori along with Tamaki lay on the ground.

"H-Hikaru" I whispered.

"Mori fell into the fire after I got you out and Haruhi was easy to kill…Tamaki wasn't hard either" he whispered.

"Can you still love a killer" he whispered.

I grasped a hand full of his red hair and pulled his lips down on to mine.

His tongue dipped into my mouth and mine tangled with his.

"HMMM" I moaned.

Hikaru laid me down on my back and started to pull the tattered shirt off me.

I looked over at Haruhi and Tamaki's bodies.

Feeling sick I gripped Hikaru's pale hand "not here" I whispered.

He looked over to the bodies "Your right" he whispered.

It took about four hours but we managed to burry all of them.

Hikaru took me by the hand and we walked home.

Turned out what hit me in the stomach was Hikaru's shoulder when he hiked me over it.

He saved me.

He took me home.

We walked up to the bedroom.

"This might sound dumb but I wanna take a shower" I smiled.

He gave me a funny look "can I join…it could be fun" he smirked.

I giggled and grabbed his hand and led him toward the bathroom.

In the end he did fall for me despite some silly rule.

That girl couldn't have replaced me.

This is a position only I can fill….I'm just glad Hikaru see's that now to.

Hikaru pushed me against the bathroom wall and started to undress me as I undressed him.

His lips felt so good against mine.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you to" he whispered at my lips as his hands trailed down my body.

"So what were you thinking could be so fun" I smirked.

"Get in the shower and find out" he purred.

**_The End_**


End file.
